We are the ones
by AlexiaM87
Summary: One shot about Alanna and Kel's happy moments. KD, AG.


1This is a little song fic about female Knights. Mostly Kel and Alanna but I guess that the lyrics could imply Female knights in general. The song is One X by Three Days Grace. It is basically two verses and the chorus. I LOVE THREE DAYS GRACE!!!!!!!!!!

_Do you think about_

_Everything you've been through_

_You never thought you'd be so depressed_

_Are you wondering is it life or death_

_so you think there is noone like you_

Alanna couldn't stop thinking about who she really was. Her life had changed so much since she was knighted. Her true identity was revealed to the whole court while she was fighting for her life and the life of her friends. Her friends excepted her so far but nobody else did. She was alone. She was the only one who knew what it was like. Nobody else had to hide who they were inside and out for eight years. Nobody else was given the burden of being the Goddess's chosen one. No that was only left for her.

Kel was returning to her room after being given punishment duty by Lord Wyldon. Today he had been exceptionally angry. While fighting Joren and his gang they had knocked over a suit of armor and sent it crashing through a window. Everyone else was given the basic punishment. But not Kel. No she was given one bells time to make it to the top of the great curtain wall and map it. She couldn't help thinking that it wasn't fair. She was sick of being a probationary page. Nobody else had to deal with that. No that was only left for her.

_The Life I think about is so much better than this_

_I never thought that I'd be stuck in this mess_

_I'm sick of wondering_

_Is it life or death_

_I need to find out who's behind me _

So Roger was alive again and he said that he had changed. Has he really changed? How did this happen. She killed him and left for a year came back and he was alive again. That was why she had been having the urgent feeling to get home as soon as possible. She didn't believe Roger that he had changed. But did anyone else think that? Nobody had before. Would they believe her or was she all alone? She had to find out who was with her and who was against her. She had to take care of this monster of a man.

She was finally on her way. Blayce had stolen her refugees and now he would wish that he had never told Stenmun to set foot inside Tortall. He would regret it with every breath between the time that she stormed his castle and ran her glave though his oversized stomach to his cold heart. She was still mad at the men. They didn't have to come this was her task. But she was happy to have them with her. At least she knew that for a time someone she trusted was watching her back. They were taking to long she wanted to get there and fast. She had to take care of this monster of a man.

_We are the ones_

_Who get knocked down_

_We get back up_

_We stand above the crowd _

_We are one_

Alanna had thought that returning to Tortall with the Dominion Jewel hah been the proudest moment of her life. She had proved that she could do anything. After nearly losing her life getting to the Top of the World and then fighting the Chitrel (Sp?) she had overcome everything. She knew who she was and what she wanted. Then she had gotten married to George and thought that that was the happiest moment ever. Now as she watched her new baby boy grab onto his father finger and laugh she realized that this was as happy as she could get. She never knew she could be so happy. Now her life made sense. All of her fighting and struggle was worth it if she could see her friends and family happy. No matter what happened she had proved to herself that she could do anything. She could overlook what people said about her.

Kel stood on the walls over looking New Hope. It was two years after they first broke ground here and the town was coming along great. Everywhere she looked she saw improvements. The refugee camp grew into a strong, populated town fast. When Kel's reputation for protecting her people spread everyone wanted to live there. The King gave her the land around New Hope and the title of Baroness. And the towns people against her request were building her a castle. They wanted it to be done in time for her wedding. Dom came up behind her and placed his hand on her growing belly. The baby would be here soon so either he or Neal was always close behind her. She looked up at him as smiled as he placed a soft kiss on her neck. Now she knew she could do it all. She could overlook what people said about her.

Hop you liked it. I thought it was cute and I LOVE the song. Anyway review it for me and check out my other fic, What You Let Go. I think that I wrote the parts about Kel better. I'm not sure why I guess because I like those books the best. Don't get me wrong I love the Alanna books too.


End file.
